Wake Up Little, Bro
by Ninjas Say Hi
Summary: Raphael couldn't stand seeing his family falling apart in front of him, he hated every moment about it. Donnie was so lost, his only big brother broken and Mikey, Mikey wasn't even around to see it. (Takes place in story line one shot. The brother who waited.)


**Summary: Raphael couldn't stand seeing his family falling apart in front of him, he hated every moment about it. Donnie was so lost, his only big brother broken and Mikey, Mikey wasn't even around to see it. (Takes place in story line one shot. The brother who waited.)**

 **Disclaimed: I own TMNT and I own the pancake factory. (Lawyers glaring at me.) What? Fine, I don't own TMNT and I don't even own a pancake factory. Thanks Lawyers for breaking my heart.**

 **So folks, if you are new to my stories. Then please check out my one shot, "the brother who waited." This one shot will make a lot of sense to you if you do and if you're not new to my stories then go and read it again. Just for fun.**

* * *

Raphael sighed as he entered Donnie's lab, he hated going in he doesn't know anymore why he even bothered coming in at all. Maybe it was just brotherly instincts or maybe it was just a part of him, hoping if he walks in Mikey would wake up.

But, let again he was proven wrong, just like always and his heart would break a little ever time. He walks in seeing Leo half-awake humming a soft lullaby hooping Mikey would wake up.

"Leo, when was the last time you went to bed?" Raph said, taking in the sad sight in front of him.

Leo only turned to him, but his attention soon went back to his baby brother.

"Look, ya need rest Leo, and what will Mikey say if he wakes up and you're exhausted?"

Once again his older brother didn't respond to him, instead the blue mask turtle allowed his head to rest on the edge of the cot, Raph sighs frustrated at his brother attitude.

"Come on Leo, help us out here. Master Splinter already got enough worry over Mikey and Donnie. It's bad enough he has to watch over him, the least you can do for the both of them is to help take away their worry and sleep."

"Not tired," Raph blinks in surprise.

Honestly he wasn't expecting his older brother to reply, he was waiting for another no answer response, but let he did.

"She'll Leo, don't work that excuse on me. You haven't been asleep for the past four days, why else do ya think Donnie tried to force sleeping tablets down ya throat?"

"Leave me alone," Leo said, not really wanting to deal with this.

"I aren't leaving ya alone. What are we going to tell Mikey if he wakes up and finds that ya dead. Sorry little bro, but Leo was too stubborn for his own good and died off exhaustion. Waiting for you to wake up, think about it fearless, that wouldn't be fair on Mikey. He be heart broken, now come on. Move your lazy butt and get going."

Leo slowly turned his head at his little brother, eyes blinking as if they were lost and he didn't understand what was going on, silence went over.

"What if he wakes up?" Leo said, breaking the silence and had force Raph to stop from about dragging his brother over to his room.

"Then I be there," Raph said, eyes turning soft.

He manages to pull his brother of the chair by his arm and lifted his older brother arm over his shoulder; the two slowly begin to walk towards the bed room Leo already falling asleep. As soon as Leo head hit the pillow on his bed, his eyes blinked as he realised where he was and he turns over to see Raph about to leave.

"Raph," his brother stops in his tracks.

"Yeah, Leo," he said turning around.

"Do you think he will wake up?"

Raph sighs annoyed before muttering underneath his breath.

"Look Leo, you know Mikey just as well as I do, and ya know he isn't going to let a stupid coma, beat him. He's going to pull through, he always does."

"Yeah, but, we nearly lost him Raph. He lost so much blood, " Leo's eyes widen at the thought he takes his knees into himself as he sits on his bed.

The thought of losing any of his brothers was over welling to him, it was why he would always put himself in danger. He just couldn't bare it, if one of his brothers were harmed in battle, but the thought of one of them dying because he couldn't focus was just unbar. He had failed as a leader and he had failed as a brother, the youngest nearly died because of him.

"Ya blaming ya self, aren't ya fearless?" Leo doesn't answer; he was too lost in his own dark thoughts.

Raph rolls his eyes he was beginning to feel annoyed, but yet he couldn't help and feel a bit concerned. He hated seeing his family like this, Donnie was already losing it and Raph couldn't help, but feel it was only Mikey, keeping the smart turtle form become permanent broken.

As for Leo, he was only just barely there he would often zone out and the only time he would snap back into reality was whenever someone would come near Mikey. It was as if his older brother could sense it and feared you were someone who tried to harm the youngest and, Raph will he wasn't quite sure what he was doing.

"He could have died and all because I was paying attention everywhere else. But, because I wasn't paying attention around me."

"Leo snap out of it, remember what Mikey asked ya to do. Before he went unconscious?" Leo eye beam up to his brother and nods slowly.

"Told me, not to blame myself."

"And what are ya doing?" Leo doesn't answer only shrugs.

"I failed Raph-"

"What failed, because ya made a mistake?" Leo finches slightly at his brother hash tone.

"Everyone makes mistakes Leo, it's just a part of life."

"But-"

"Forget it. You don't need to be Mr perfect student. You don't need to do everything right, how do you know if you're doing everything right. It ya don't make mistakes, isn't that how ya learn Leo? You might have not have been paying attention that night, but we weren't either."

"So," Leo said quietly, "Mikey was the only one paying attention for once."

"Ya, I guess the knucklehead really does focus." The two didn't say anything for a while, Raph turns around, he stops when Leo calls him.

"Thanks Raph," Raph only shrugs.

"Whatever Leo, just get some sleep." Leo watches his brother leaves.

Raphael didn't close the door behind him and personal he was glad and in the first time he allowed himself to sleep for the sake of his family.

* * *

Raph walks back into lab after he did a quick check on Donnie, his first little brother was still asleep and for that he was great full. Just like Leo, Donatello himself hasn't been doing so well. It was always a known fact that Donnie was the closer to the youngest in the family, they weren't just brothers but they were best friends.

The purple makes turtle had been busy keeping himself on his toes for the last couple of weeks, making sure that Leo would at least get enough sleep so it wouldn't kill him and checking on Mikey for any improvement. He had been living himself on coffee and all his stress and worry had finally caught up to him, when he fainted in his lab from exhaustion.

"Hey little bro," Raph said as he takes the seat beside Mikey.

"Sorry that I haven't been coming around to see ya, but Leo wouldn't let anyone else's sit by you. Don't worry though, he be fine once he gets a good night rest."

Silence was the only sound anyone heard these days and only the heart monitor would only help them rest, knowing there was still some hope left for their sunshine to return.

"Look Mikey, I don't know if you can hear me or not. But, ya got wake up little bro, Donnie hasn't been the same. He's been keeping himself busy and forgetting that he needs to rest to. Master Splinter only staying strong, because I think he's got ta and Leo. Will Leo aren't doing too well, like I said earlier he won't leave your side unless he has to and sleeping is something that he aren't, doing too good on."

Raph stayed silent for another minute, listening to the tune of the heart monitor. For a second he could have sworn he hear Mikey voice.

"What about you dude, how are you hanging on?" Unknowing to him a signal tear drop onto the ground.

"Who knew, That I'll be missing out on ya talking Mikey. But honestly, I don't know how I feel and I don't even know what I'm doing. I guess I'm taking your job little bro and that's going with the flow. I've tried to help Donnie, but he doesn't listen to me, no one does. I'm kind of just standing there now, I just need you to wake up Mikey. Do ya think you can do that for me?"

Raph held onto Mikey hand and laid his head gently down on the cot eyes not taking of the monitor.

"I know I don't say this enough, but I love ya little bro and I just want you to wake up." He had tears falling now despite the fact that he tried his best to stop them, he guessed now it didn't matter.

"Love you to Raphie."

The voice only made it worse and now his tears fallen freely, with two of his brothers resting. Raphael now became the brother who waited.

* * *

 **Don't worry Raph everything going to be fine. So this had been stuck in my head ever since. "The brother who waited." And I went, ah the hell with it I'm just going to write it. I know its shot compared to what I normally write. I would have added a couple of extras to make it a bit longer, but I don't feel up to the game.**

 **Anyway reviews are always lovely.**

 **I'm going to make do like a ninja drop my smoke bomb and leave by the front door.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
